


The Fate I Don’t Need

by HaruWind



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Omega Verse, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWind/pseuds/HaruWind
Summary: The story took place in an omega verse and also an alternate universe where SECHSKIES didn’t disband. It was 5 years after their debut.(Jiwon, Jiyong: AlphaSunghoon, Suwon, Jaeduck: BetaJaejin: Omega)
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 39





	The Fate I Don’t Need

**Author's Note:**

> Jaejin doesn’t really look like an omega but trust me, buffed omega best omega xD

Jaejin rushed straight to where the practice room was. The members and dancers were already standing outside of the door, all wearing a worried and perplexed expression.

“Sorry I’m late. How is he?” Jaejin asked between his short breaths then flinched at the still strongly emitted scent althought blocked by a shutted door. The more he inhaled the more fuzzy his mind became.

“Bad”, Suwon replied promtly. 

When Jaejin attempted to open the door, he was stopped by his childhood friend.

“Be careful, please.” Jaeduck grabbed Jaejin by his arm, meaning every word.

“I’m used to it. Don’t worry”, Jaejin patted on Jaeduck’s hand, hinting to let him go. Jaeduck let out a sigh at the same time with his hand withdrawing.

As soon as the door was opened, the overwhelmed sweet scent rapidly took over Jaejin’s mind. Quickly locking the door behind him with his last bit of sanity, Jaejin shuddered at the sight in front of his eyes. 

Jiwon was sitting on the long ottoman, staring at him like he wanted to drill a hole through his body. Jiwon’s eyes were already darkened by lust and everyone could tell: he wanted to eat Jaejin up right then and there. The back of Jiwon’s palm was already bleeding and full of bite marks. His other hand was rubbing his hardened manhood but he didn’t look satisfied at all. 

Jaejin could feel his bottom getting wet already, typical biological reaction that every omega would have in front of an alpha in rut. He gradually stepped closer, as if his mind was completely flooded by the raw instinct. To be honest, Jaejin didn’t completely hate it, getting in heat because of Jiwon.

“Hyung-“ Jaejin reached out, and Jiwon immediately grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him into his heated body.

Like a beast playing with its prey before the meal, Jiwon eagerly sucked on the back of Jaejin’s ear, making Jaejin shivered when he nibbled on places near his nape. 

Taking a full breath of Jiwon’s scent into his lung made Jaejin feel weak in the knees. It was fortunated that he was sitting on Jiwon’s laps, or else he could have easily fell down to the floor.

Jiwon swiftly took off Jaejin’s pants and the already-drenched-underwears. The grunts that he made unconsiously when he used strength made goosebumps on Jaejin’s skin.

Not wasting any milisecond, Jiwon slided fingers into Jaejin’s slippy hole and pressed on the place inside where it mattered the most. Jaejin’s needy moans stuck inside his eardrums.

Jaejin lowered his head to look at the hard thing that was pulsing furiously next to his. He touched it and heard another groan of the man in front, followed by the feeling of his inside itching and letting out more fluids.

Fuck.

He wanted it. 

Inside. 

Like, right now. 

Jiwon broke the embrace to push Jaejin down the ottoman with his tensed back and feverish nape facing upward. Jiwon quickly pressed his weight down and thrusted all of his length inside. Jaejin’s eyelashes flickered at the sudden pleasure. His uncontrolable moans mushed in sync with the sloppy noises made whenever Jiwon shoved back into his wet entrance. 

Instinctively, Jiwon licked on the delicious nape of the man under him, where the sweet scent was the strongest. The dark desire of being bonded deep down his origin made Jaejin involuntarily tightened on Jiwon while he himself came right away. Jiwon followed with a groan, planting his desire to impregnate deep inside the younger man as his arms clammed around Jaejin’s stomach. The feeling of being filled with hot fluids safisfied Jaejin to the point that he felt regretted taking a birth control pill earlier. Jaejin didn’t deny the omega inside him but to be honest, it scared him sometimes when it took over his reasons. 

After taking Jiwon when he was in rut, Jaejin could barely even lift his hips. His leader’s rut, on the other hand, didn’t seem to calm down as he was still hard. He pressed back into Jaejin almost right away and kept sucking down on Jaejin’s nape. Jaejin could do nothing but wimper and cry out filthy pleasure while being fucked his brain out.

“I’m sorry...”, Jiwon spoke up for the first time. Jaejin glanced over his shoulders and saw Jiwon’s hurtful face, as usual. Jaejin sweared to God this was what he hated the most whenever they had sex. 

Unlike Jaejin, Jiwon hated the alpha inside him. He had always been felling bad because he thought that his alpha self took advantage of Jaejin and that he couldn’t control himself whenever their rut or heat came. It was also probably the reason why Jiwon refused to mark him, Jaejin guessed.

“Bite me, please.” Jaejin begged, couldn’t bear having his nape stimulated constantly anymore. Jiwon, doing the exact opposite, jolted as if he was suddenly awakened and quickly used his hands to cover Jaejin’s nape.

“Don’t mix it up”, leaning his forehead onto his hands, Jiwon said. “It’s not love.” 

Jaejin couldn’t see Jiwon’s face, but judging from the tone of it, he guessed Jiwon was wearing that painful expression again. It was the same every fucking time. Jaejin didn’t mind being bonded with Jiwon, but outside of their heat or rut, he couldn’t gather the courage to confess and Jiwon was too thick-head (and hard-head) to realize it when they were in heat or rut.

Despite the heavy mood, Jiwon’s hips were constantly rocking on Jaejin’s, forcing the younger man to come a few more times before being knotted with another full load from Jiwon.

By the time Jiwon regained his self-control, Jaejin had fallen into unconsciousness. He gently lifted Jaejin around so he could rest more comfortably. Jaejin’s face was drenched in sweats and tears, his shirt was a complete mess and his bottom was still being knotted with fluids leaking out. Jiwon sighed, beating himself up while messing his hair.

“Fuck”, he cursed at himself. “I did it again.”

The setup, the situation, everything was exactly the same as their first time, which was... not a beautiful memory at all. In fact, it was his trauma. Back then, Jiwon was a late bloomer and was too careless. Until one day his first rut broke out in the middle of a dance practice and made the omegas near him go into heat. He didn’t remember exactly what happened but by the time he regained consciousness, what he first saw was a messed-up Jaejin, lying under him while being knotted by his cock. That was when Jiwon started to despise the alpha in him. 

The incident was made hidden to the public and they agreed (or were forced to agree) to support each other whenever their rut or heat came in order to continue being singers. It was fortunated that nothing serious happened to their career.

It had been 5 years and he still made the same mistake.

Jiwon wiped away the leftover tears and sweats on Jaejin’s face while remembering the painful memories. Not even once that he treated Jaejin nicely in his ruts.

“I’m sorry”, gripping his hands and with his head low, Jiwon uttered, voice choked with grief and regret. “You deserve someone else better than me.”

——————————

Jaejin woke up to the same cellings everytime he was knocked out. He looked to the side and saw Jiwon sitting on a chair beside his bed, eyes closed and arms crossed. His right hand was bandaged and Jaejin was pretty sure that Jiwon bit himself again instead of his nape at those last thrusts.

Jaejin tried to sit up and experienced a sharp pain on his hips. His small yelp was what woke Jiwon up.

“Jaejin-ah, you should get more rest”, Jiwon tried to stop Jaejin but didn’t want to use too much strength because he knew what kind of pain Jaejin was going through.

Jiwon patted on Jaejin’s head and ruffled it lightly. He couldn’t think of any better way to comfort the younger teammate. Jaejin grabbed the hand on his head and gently pulled it down to his eyes level.

“It must’ve hurt. I saw it bleeding a lot” Jaejin said while caressing the back of Jiwon’s bandaged hand. Jiwon stood still staying silence for a while. He was about to say something but stopped midway.

“I’m sorry”, Jiwon knew it wouldn’t change anything nor would be enough to express the guilty he felt, he just couldn’t find anything better.

A sad smile drawn on Jaejin’s lips. “I told you already, hyung. I agreed to do it, it wasn’t against my will”, without letting go of Jiwon’s hand, Jaejin said, looking straight into Jiwon’s eyes. “Either today, or 5 years ago.”

“You could have marked me too, you know?” Before Jiwon could react, Jaejin left a kiss on the back of Jiwon’s hand. An electric shock ran through Jiwon’s body and he immediately removed his hand.

“Don’t talk bullcraps!” Jiwon raised his voice, then cleared his throat and said it more calmly. “We were just reacting to the pheromones. It’s not love, Jaejin-ah. Please treasure yourself more.”

The words coming from Jiwon hurt Jaejin more than he thought. It was even more painful than the ache he felt on his hips. 

He was rejected. Clearly.

“I got it”, Jaejin looked away toward the opposite direction, trying to control his voice. “I’m tired, hyung. Can you leave?”

“Yeah, I won’t disturb you anymore”, Jiwon showed a smile, patting Jaejin’s head one more time before heading out. “Rest well, just tell me if you need anything.”

It was only when the door soundly shutted that Jaejin shifted his eyes away from the window. Curling up despite the sharp pain he felt whenever he lifted his legs, Jaejin rested his head on his knees, followed by a shaky breath slipping through his gritted teeth.

“I told you already, hyung.”

“I need you.”


End file.
